In electronic devices with integrated circuits (ICs), the ICs are typically mounted onto circuit boards. In order to electrically couple connections between the circuit board and the IC, the IC is typically “packaged.” The IC packaging usually provides a small encasement for physically protecting the IC and provides contact pads for coupling to the circuit board. In some applications, the packaged IC may be coupled to the circuit board via bond wires or solder bumps.
One particular type of IC that has become quite prevalent is the microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) IC. These MEMS ICs are manufactured using the same techniques used in typical IC manufacture. Some typical MEMS ICs include gyroscopes and accelerometers. Indeed, gyroscopes and accelerometers are now included in most mobile cellular devices and utilized by many software applications thereon.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical packaged MEMS electronic device 80 is now described. The electronic device 80 includes a substrate 82 comprising a plurality of contacts 93a-93b, a first adhesive layer 84 on the substrate, a first IC 81 on the first adhesive layer, a second adhesive layer 88 on the first IC, a first MEMS IC 85 on the second adhesive layer, a third adhesive layer 95 on the first MEMS IC, a second MEMS IC 86 on the third adhesive layer, a fourth adhesive layer 89 on the second MEMS IC, and a second IC 91 on the fourth adhesive layer. The electronic device also includes a plurality of bond wires 92a-92e coupled between the substrate 82 and the first and second ICs/MEMS ICs 81, 85, 86, 91, and encapsulation material 94 over the substrate and the first and second ICs/MEMS ICs.